DESCRIPTION: Brachytherapy, or interstitial radiation, is a successful approach for treatment of prostate cancer. In brachytherapy, a large number (50-100) of rice grain-sized seeds of Pd-103 or Iodine-125 are inserted into the prostate gland for delivering local radiation and eradicating cancerous cells. Outcome data for prostate brachytherapy from numerous centers, out to eight years, demonstrates that this technique results in high negative biopsy rates and, in a large majority of cases, no persistence of the disease. The current proposal addresses the development of linear interstitial radiation therapy sources produced by the ion implantation technology. Radionuclide ion implantation creates a sealed source directly on thin gauge platinum "micro-wires". These new brachytherapy sources offer the following advantages: 1. linear geometry, with uniform activity for controllable 3-dimensional dose distribution; 2. adjustable length source (can be cut to any length); 3. excellent pushability for quick release through the needle; 4. thinner profile for ease of insertion and minimum gland displacement; 5. reduce procedure time for source placement and thus, less exposure to physicians and other personnel; 6. minimum chance of migration and dislodgment; 7. vastly expanded radionuclide selection for patient specific dose and dose distribution requirements; 8. reliable, reproducible, automated manufacturing; 9. much reduced cost. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE